Sobre como Nathanael obtuvo su Miraculous
by Myta.1
Summary: Él solo quería protegerla, y cuando ella se fue,ya no habia razón para invocar su trasformación.


**ATENCIÓN, el siguiente capítulo es complementario de mi fic "De mascaras y errores"**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es mía, ha salidos de mi locas y depresivas cabecitas

Sobre como obtuvo Nathanael su Miraculous

Un mes antes del cumpleaños numero 18 de Adrien, Nathanael, al ver como casi atacaban a su musa de ojos color cielo, se interpuso entre ella y el Akuma, obteniendo varios huesos rotos, que fueron posteriormente arreglados por la cura milagrosa de Ladybug, una cajita misteriosa, y el infinito agradecimiento de Marinette, que, si bien ya era una de sus mejores amigas, se volvió aun más cercana a él.

En un principio ignoró accidentalmente la pequeña caja exagonal que había aparecido en su habitación, pero cuando la vio, y descubrió su contenido, todo se volvió muy raro. En el interior había un broche, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, que simulaba el plumaje de un pavo real, el pelirrojo, mirando él broche embelesado, n noto que alguien lo miraba a él.

-Es un broche muy lindo, totalmente digno de un pavo real.-Nathanael dio un respingo al oír esa dulce voz, proveniente de lo que parecía un pavo real en miniatura.

-¿Que eres tú?-Más que miedo, sentía una curiosidad enorme.

-Soy el Kwami de Le Paon, mi nombre es Duusu, y tú, eres mi nuevo portador.-le dijo al momento en que se posaba en su cabeza y lo miraba embelesado.

-Portador…¿sere como Ladybug?-el pequeño ser asintió y él sintió como la emoción lo llenaba, podría proteger a Marinette.

Las siguientes semanas Duusu le explico cuales eran su habilidades, como utilizar su capacidad para "sanar" , que sus plumas eran su escudo y defensa. Su don, era restaurar el don de los otros, dar un segundo Cataclismo, un segundo Lucky Charm.

Cuando se sintió listo para ayudar al dúo de héroes de París ya era tarde.

Luego de que Marinette lo llamara para despedirse un domingo por la tarde, un día después de la fiesta de Adrien, decidió que ya no tenía ningún motivo para ser Le Paon, simplemente, se quedo en las sombras, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando dejo de ver a Ladybug luchando junto al felino. Pero él no ayudó, no sabria como.

Hablaba siempre con Marinette, por video llamada, por teléfono, por mensajes. Ella estaba preciosa, había pasado ya un año desde que se había ido, y lo único que hacía era ponerse más guapa.

Ahora habian tres portadores nuevos, además de Chat Noir, eran Volpina, Jade Turtle y Queen Bee. Cuando en medio de una batalla vio que el gato negro ya había usado su Cataclismo, y aún no había destruido al Akuma, supo que debía ayudar. Invoco a Duusu, y se dirigió al lugar. Ninguno hizo preguntas, simplemente cuando todo terminó se presentaron, no parecieron sorprenderse de que apareciera un nuevo portador.

-Desde que Ladybug no está todo se complico, no me sorprenderia que aparecieran 100 portadores nuevos tratando de cubrir su poder.-Dijo Volpina con un tono sarcástico. Chat Noir agacho la cabeza.

-¿Donde está ella?

-América.-Contestaron los cuatro casi al unísono.

-Como Marinette….-fue un susurro, era para él, pero todos lo escucharon y lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Nathanael?.-Queen Bee sonaba incrédula, esto si que era raro, eran cinco, y los cinco habian sido compañeros durante años. Definitivamente sus profesores debían haber hecho bien.

Y como las veces anteriores, todos se deshicieron de sus máscaras.

···

-Falta Marinette, y esto sería un cuento de locos, los seis juntos.-dijo Nino una noche.

Que ironico había sido, que ella fuera la que estaba detrás del traje de Ladybug. Mentiría al decir que jamás lo había sospechado, era mucha coincidencia que ambas tuvieran los ojos de un azul precioso, y dos coletas, que dejaron de usar casi exactamente al mismo tiempo, luego de que Kim mencionara que la hacían lucir muy infantil, era muy ilogico que no fueran la misma, si cuando una desaparecia, la otra hacía acto de presencia. Ambas se fueron y volvieron juntas.

Cuando la vio luchando junto al segundo portador de la mala suerte, Felix, ese era su nombre, sintió admiración, en cuestión de minutos ellos dos hicieron lo que los cinco no habian logrado en horas, en semanas, lo que no lograrían nunca, era notorio a simple vista que Ladybug era el inicio y el fin de todo.

Ladybug era el inicio y el fin de todo para Paris, y Marinette era el inicio y el fin de todo para Nathanael.

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer 33333**


End file.
